


Ready

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Their entire relationship had always been about waiting.R/Hr drabble based on the prompt: Tangled.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

Hermione’s nerves were tangled in knots, her stomach churning. She wasn’t sure she could do this.  She knew _how_ , of course. She’d read enough books on the subject, but they’d all been so cold and clinical… everything she and Ron were not.

 

No book could have told her how it felt to have Ron’s body pressing heavily against her, cradled between her thighs, to have him staring so intensely at her.  The look in his eyes scared her… it was too much, too overwhelming.

 

He was waiting for her.

 

Their entire relationship had always been about waiting. Waiting for apologies, waiting for injuries to heal, waiting to get a clue, waiting for the perfect moment. 

 

She didn’t want to wait anymore.

 

“Hermione?” his voice barely a whisper.

 

She placed her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him down for a soft, slow kiss. Tenderness soon gave way to a familiar fire that only he could bring out in her.

 

“Hermione… are you…?”

 

She loved him. She wanted this. Nerves be damned.

 

"Yes, Ron. I'm ready."


End file.
